1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure, and more particularly, to a package carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, following the rapid development of electronic technology and emerging of high-tech electronic industries, high speed, multi-function, high density, light, small and low cost electronic products have been continuously introduced. These electronic products are usually provided with a package carrier. In addition to including a conductive circuit, such a package carrier may also carrier electronic elements as data processing units for the electronic products, such as, capacitors, inductors, resistors, or IC chips. However, if the electronic elements are all disposed on the package carrier, it would increase the carrier area and reduce the layout space. Therefore, embedding the electronic elements in the package carrier has become a key technology.
In general, the package carrier mainly includes multiple patterned circuit layers and at least one insulation layer. The insulation layer is disposed between two adjacent patterned circuit layers to achieve insulation therebetween. In order to enhance the heat dissipation effect, a heat dissipation block is usually mounted to a lower surface of the package carrier via an adhesive layer, such that the heat generated by the electronic elements on the package carrier may be conducted to the heat dissipation block through the patterned circuit layer and the insulation layer. Because the adhesive layer and the insulation layer generally have a poor thermal conductivity, the conduction of the heat generated by the electronic element to the heat dissipation block through the insulation layer and the adhesive layer causes an increase in thermal resistance, which hence results in poor heat dissipation. Therefore, how to effectively transfer the heat generated by the electronic element to an outside environment has become an important subject to research.